


Not as Quiet as You Think pt 2

by Monsters_maid



Category: Impact wrestling - Fandom, Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling, penta el 0m, penta el zero m, pentagon dark, pentagon jr - Fandom, prowrestling, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s, D/s flavors, F/M, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Toys, breath play, hitachi wand, slight slut shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsters_maid/pseuds/Monsters_maid
Summary: I will add Pt 1 soon.Why you should let a sleeping Penta lie.Part of my Chiquita Series.





	Not as Quiet as You Think pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Chiquita. All gimmicks are (C) their respective owners. I only write for the characters/Personas. I do not write for the real people/athletes/actors. Thank you!

Pentagon was upset with me. I knew he was. Despite Fenix’s insistence that Penta wouldn’t be, I knew the Breaker of Bones would be cross we’d woken him. I couldn’t resist Fenix’s temptation. The Bird of War was a constant source of temptation for me and I had been the one who promised to be quiet. Fenix, of course, couldn’t let that happen. He got off on knowing others could see and hear his conquests. There was no way he was going to let me get off without a sound. I didn’t have a prayer.

  
“How many times did you come for him?” Pentagon asked. He sat on the edge of the bed, his favorite perch, arms resting on his thighs as he peered down at me. I was naked, kneeling for him, just the way he liked me. I did my best to control the writhing in my gut. It as a combination of fire and ice. I knew from experience that resisting Penta’s punishments only made them harder. He taught me that the first night with him. There was also a source of need in these moments when his eyes were only for me. I needed these moments of devotion and guidance. He offered me something nothing else in my bland, mundane life could. It was nothing I could describe; nothing I could explain. As much as I hated punishment and upsetting Pentagon and I wanted these moments too.

“Three times,” I murmured, feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

  
Pentagon sat still, his eyes dark as he took me in. He himself only in grey boxer briefs that hugged his hips and thighs and of course his mask.

  
“Then I think three days without an orgasm sounds fair,” He mused aloud, his expression stone still behind his mask. I felt my own mouth fall open at such a punishment.

  
“Three days?” I bulked and his hands tightened as his eyes grew colder at my disapproval. I knew better than to object. He hated being questioned.

  
“Should I make it three weeks, Chiquita?” He growled and I instantly cowed, lowering my eyes down to my hands.

  
“No...” I responded and heard the bed shift before his fingers wound tightly in my hair, jerking my head back to look up at him. My gasp echoed around the room as fire lanced down my scalp and down to the pit of my belly. His mouth pulled down into a deep scowl as he studied me and my breath stuttered. There was the slightest chill of fear in my gut, fear that he could kick me out as he had so long ago, but that wasn’t the Pentagon I knew now. I wasn’t just a warm body anymore. We were bonded now and he wouldn’t give up on me like that again. He wouldn’t throw me out without a word. No, if things got that bad, the fault would lie with me. Penta laid all his rules and expectations out. I knew what he expected and all he expected was for his standards to be met.

  
“I’m starting to think you’re becoming spoiled, Chiquita. You’d have thought twice before arguing with me, before disturbing me. I’m thinking my brother is a bad influence on you,” He fisted my hair, making me whimper, “Tell me what you are,”

  
“Spoiled,” I gasped out loud. “Greedy, I wanted it. I wanted Fenix. I shouldn’t have disturbed you. I’m sorry,”

  
“Apologize again,” He sneered but the grip in my hair loosened a fraction, satisfied with what he saw.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Penta,”

  
He pressed to a stand and pulled me towards his crotch, his eyes icy as he watched me.

  
“Show me,”

  
He didn’t have to say more as I rose up onto my knees and I felt his grip loosen, moving to the back of my head. My fingers were quick to pull his boxer briefs down, freeing his half hard cock. It didn’t take much coaxing with my tongue and a few strokes to bring him completely to life. Once he was hard I swallowed him down, his soft steel heavy on my tongue, salt invading my tastebuds.

  
“All the way,” he groaned, pushing me further and further on his cock until I couldn’t breathe. My face crammed against his lower belly and pelvis and just to make sure I couldn’t breathe, his free hand came down to pinch my nostrils shut. I was forced to breathe sloppily around his cock as he began to rut into my mouth. Drool roped down my lips and chin as I panted for a decent breath. “Look at me,” He demanded, voice low and I couldn’t disobey. I lifted my gaze to him. His pupils were blown wide with lust, eating up the chestnut colored ring of his iris. His expression was heavy as he face fucked me and my body responded, my thighs becoming coated with slick. I heard the whimper that came from me. It was an instinctual sound to the feelings he created in me. I knew this was a punishment. I knew he would come first, but his predatory expression and motions left me weak.

  
My hands rested on his hips and my nails sank into the dark flesh there as my toes curled. My lungs burned for a proper breath as my throat burned, but I also didn’t want this to stop. Penta did things to my body and brain that I couldn’t process, but I knew I wanted more of. I loved being on my knees for the Breaker of Bones. I loved when he brought out the ugliest sounds and desires in me and in the abrasion he sloughed off all the stress and anxieties that life had piled on me.  
He finally pulled free of my mouth, holding me back by my hair again, observing the mess he’d made of me, before taking a hand and properly smearing the rest of my makeup to nothing but grey and scarlet smudges.

  
“Now you look like mine and my brother’s whore,” He growled and I felt my chest hitch again at the acknowledgment I was theirs, I was his. The words were harsh but the ownership was there. “Bend over the bed. You may not be cumming today, but I plan to,”  
I was quick to obey, pressing to my feet. When I turned, I felt the burn of his palm on my ass. The snap was audible, bringing a slight cry from lips. It wasn’t a punishing blow. No, those would come with a warning. Pentagon knew how to control his strength. The warmth from the playful slap crept into my core adding to the wetness between my legs as I assumed the position he wanted me in.

  
I heard Penta rummaging around behind me for a few moments and I burned with curiosity to look. I wondered if he was going to further my punishment with spankings, but that seemed unliked him. Pentagon had already laid out what my punishment would be. I wouldn’t have an orgasm for three days so what did he intend?  
I knew it the moment I heard the familiar click and buzz of the hitachi wand before the intense sensation hit my dripping sex. My fingers curled into the comforter as I inhaled sharply, my legs stiffening and toes digging into the carpet. Pentagon used his free arm against my lower back to keep from writhing out of his reach. I felt my mouth stretch soundlessly as the head of the wand plundered mercilessly my clit and folds. My brain felt like it had exploded between my ears as I tried to comprehend the incredible sensations that ripped through my body.

  
“You’re going to tell me when you’re ready. Don’t you fucking cum, do you understand?” He sneered against my ear as my body finally caught up with my brain and my breath came in heaving pants laced with low moans. When I failed to respond fast enough he turned the vibration up making me squeal against the comforter. “Understand?”  
“Yes, Yes, Penta!” I gasped out as my body quivered and he worked the toy against me in the expert way he knew. He knew every weakness I had. He knew exactly how to play me and I knew if I ever tried to sneak an orgasm past him I’d be in a lot more trouble than three days without cumming. I cried out against the cruel pleasure he inflicted on me, pressing at times against the head of the wand and other times writhed, trying to escape the overwhelming sensations but Penta kept it trained on me. Finally, feeling the honeyed warmth and pressure welling up in me I gave the warning I promised him. It was so tempting to forget and crash over the edge, but he would never tolerate such a breech of our relationship. “I’m going to cum...Penta...I want to-“

  
“I know you do,” He said, his voice low and gravely, clearly enjoying the show I was giving him, wriggling against the head of the toy, seeking completion and he kept it against me several beats longer. I thought for a moment he might let me, I was so close, but he knew me. He pulled the toy away leaving me sobbing with need at the sudden absence of sensation. “But you’re not cumming. Not today,” He clicked off the hitachi wand and swatted at my ass, dragging cries from my raw throat. “Not tomorrow,” another blow that sent me squirming with need as my cunt pulsed and begged for completion. “And not the day after,”  
The stings from his blows melded into heat that only added to my need, leaving me aching on the bedspread as his hands withdrew from me. I sucked in shaky breaths as my body hummed all around me in the most bittersweet of sensations. I was so close. So high. I knew I would plummet soon like the crash of a sugar high but it would be so much worse. I wanted to cum so badly, my thighs rubbing together, seeking some friction to keep the fire going, but I knew better than to touch myself.  
I jumped at the icy touch of something slick and thick at my asshole. Penta put his weight on my spine, his freehand gripping my face as he dragged his tongue up my jaw as his other worked on relaxing my tight entrance. I whimpered under the ministrations, feeling another layer of desperation, feeling the most childish; immature frustration knowing he’d been fucking me, but not where I wanted. “I told you,” He groaned as he slipped one finger into my second entrance, working me and opening me with skill. “You won’t be cumming, but I fully plan to,”

I enjoyed when we delved into anal play. I had no aversion to it, but this was just adding to the layers of frustration to my overloaded body. There was pleasure as I felt the pressure of his fingers as he added another digit, the movement and sweet intrusion, but it wasn’t enough. I wanted him in my cunt where I longed for his strength and proper pounding. I couldn’t cum from this. He knew it too.

“Tell me where you want me,” His voice was raw and rough as I felt him finally press his head into my prepped hole. I whined and groaned as he stretched me further.

“I want you in my pussy,” I whined out as teasing pressure filled me, sparks of watered down pleasure coursing through my overstimulated body. “I want you in my pussy and to cum,”

  
He was heavy and hot against my spine as sheathed himself completely in my ass. His breath puffing against my ear as his fingers bit into my hips.  
“Tell me what’s going to happen. Where am I fucking you? Tell me,” He groaned, biting at my neck as he snapped his hips, harsh alien words falling from his lips from my tightness.

  
“You’re fucking my ass,” I whimpered out, head falling against the comforter as my body stayed stoked on high, screaming for stimulation that was so near, but never coming. “I’m not going to cum. I won’t cum for three days,”

  
“Maybe you’ll think twice of being so noisy with my brother next time,” He groaned as he found his rhythm, plowing me deep and steady, pressure zinging through my frame, pleasant, but not what I needed to find my end. I was in a sexual purgatory, hanging in limbo as my body reacted to him, arching and pressing back to him, but not enough. It wasn’t enough.

  
He emptied himself inside my ass, not bothering to pull out, and stayed against my spine, all hot, heaving, corded muscle. My cheek pressed against the rough sequins of his mask as I panted for breath myself before he finally pulled away. Empty, unfulfilled, and tumbling from my high, I felt my chest clench icily around my heart and lungs. Pentagon left me with those feelings for several long moments as he slipped away to the bathroom to start the warm bath that would signal the end of our moment. Hot tears slipped from my lashes to my sticky cheeks when he returned for me, using his strong hands to peel me away from the comforter.

  
“Enough,” He murmured, his voice taking that warm edge that so few got to hear. Strong hands pulled me close as a few choking sobs came from my throat. “Come on, Chiquita, you did well,” I was gathered up, wrapping my legs around his thick waist and my arms winding tightly around his shoulders as he hefted me.

  
“I’m sorry,” I sniffled against him as I was carried to the bathroom, already smelling like lavender and anise.

  
“I know you are,” He murmured back, rubbing my spine comfortingly and kissed the space between my neck and shoulders. “I don’t punish you because I think you’re bad or I hate you, Chiquita. You know that,”

  
He was right as the feelings of insecurities and inadequacy started to wane, chased away by his warmth and tenderness. “I know...I know, Penta,”

  
He held me like that for a moment longer, pressing kisses I had earned over our long time together to the sweet spot at the crook of my neck, before lowering me into the warm waters of the bathtub.


End file.
